


Evolution

by Hawt_Shiznit



Category: Psychonauts
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Firsts, Masturbation, POV First Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawt_Shiznit/pseuds/Hawt_Shiznit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents Milla Vodello & Sasha Nein's relationship is about to move to the next level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milla

There are strict rules and regulations to being a Psychonaut.  The ethical justification for going into the minds of others is already tenuous at best, and those moral boundaries become even more essential when working with a partner.  A team needs a thorough understanding of one another to work effectively, but they must also respect the private spaces in each other’s minds and refrain from any unwarranted mental snooping.  This can be difficult for two powerful psychics, especially when in a partnership as close as the one Sasha and I share.  Sometimes you just can’t help but know what the other is thinking.

Sasha and I have been partnered agents together for nearly 5 years now.  Right from the start I admired his mind and respected his talent.  Our gifts compliment one another, and if I may boast a bit, we make quite a formidable team.  He is an excellent agent and a dependable partner who makes me feel safe, supported and respected.  It wasn’t long before we both felt confident with our lives in each other’s hands and minds.  A bit later in our working relationship, I was surprised to find myself attracted to him.  I was even more surprised when I realized one day that not only did I love working with him, I was actually _in_ love with him.  And so now I find myself in a conundrum: to say nothing and try to hide these obvious feelings for as long as possible (not so easy when the object of your love is a brilliant psychic…) or to come clean and face whatever changes and consequences my revelation may bring.  So far I am maintaining the status quo, but I am not sure how much longer I can keep it up. 

I was surprised to find I loved and wanted him because he does not fit my typical “type”.  His style and mannerisms had first seemed too severe and restrained – even repressed – to me, his bearing sometimes seemed cold and aloof.  I tend to assume the best of people automatically, while Sasha is much more reserved.  But as time went on, I found him increasingly to be sleek and sophisticated, the cool demeanor hiding a dry sense of humor.  He was sexy.  Lean and neat, impeccably groomed, nothing ever out of place except for that one stubborn lock of jet black hair that always falls across his forehead.  I never get the chance to imagine myself pushing it gently back into place because he always impatiently flicks it away the instant it falls out of line.  I know his eyesight to be relatively poor, and his higher than average photosensitivity usually ensures that he wears his prescription sunglasses both indoors and out.  Which is really a shame, because beneath them are beautiful hazel eyes that I am lucky to see every so often.  I like that he is only a teensy bit taller than myself when I’m in my beloved heels, and his smell…. Meu Deus have mercy, I think it may have been his scent that first made me realize that I wanted him.  His clean, spicy (and perhaps excessively-used) shower products combine deliciously with his own unique masculine musk.  It drives me wild, and I am often torn between equal desires to get as close to his body as possible to indulge in this scent, or to keep my distance lest his keen mind pick up on my arousal, despite the extensive mental blockades I have carefully put in place.   

His skin is very pale, due to his European genetics and tendency to stay out of the sun.  I recall with giggle an assignment that took us to the sunny tropics, where despite Sasha’s diligence in liberally applying what must have been SPF 100 sunscreen, he still turned a startling and rather painful-looking shade of pink.  Even when not sunburned, there is a hint of ruddiness on his cheekbones much of the time, and he tends to blush most delightfully with stress or exertion.  Before I can stop myself, a vision of his face flushed with sexual effort flashes through my mind, and I feel my own skin warming.  What would it be like to bring such a look to his face?  To turn his often stern and impassive expression into one of ecstasy?  I sigh and snuggle down further under my blankets and absent-mindedly run one hand over my breast, the other down between my thighs.  I feel confident indulging in a little fantasy when I am far away from him.  I know he would never invade my privacy by coming into my mind uninvited, and if he had to come in an emergency, I would feel his familiar presence immediately.

“Sasha, darling…” I moan his name quietly, imagining his deep baritone answering in kind.  He always refers to me as “Agent Vodello” to others, but when it’s just the two of us, he calls me Milla.  I cup my palm more firmly against my mons and pinch my nipple a bit through my silky nightgown.  I imagine that making love with him would be very satisfying – knowing Sasha, he would want to be very thorough and would focus all of his exacting scientific curiosity on determining the best ways to please his partner.  I can imagine him being quite methodical and controlled, but what really turns me on is the thought of helping him _lose_ control.  I know he keeps his feelings tightly contained in that cube of his, but he can’t keep that kind of intensity locked up all the time, and when one of those faces breaks open and spills forth it’s contents, well, it is truly a sight to behold, baby.  Thinking of all that power unleashed towards me is a potent aphrodisiac, and I squeeze my legs together a little tighter, sending a pleasurable thrill to my core. 

Tomorrow we’re due to fly out to what could potentially be a dangerous mission, and while I can’t turn off my love for him while we are on the job, I can at least sate some of my lust before we are sharing close physical quarters.  I change positions slightly, lifting my knees and spreading my legs just a bit.  Closing my eyes, I picture his beautiful face and body moving above me, and I touch myself until I climax, his name on my lips.


	2. Sasha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, so this kind of sucks because it's too similar to Milla's chapter, but I'm not sure I'll ever get around to rewriting it so I figured I might as well post it as-is, otherwise it might never see the light of day. So, hopefully someone out there enjoys this at least a little bit, heh...

There are strict rules and regulations to being a Psychonaut. The ethical justification for going into the minds of others is already tenuous at best, and those moral boundaries become even more essential when working with a partner. A team needs a thorough understanding of one another to work effectively, but they must also respect the private spaces in each other’s minds and refrain from any unwarranted mental trespassing. This can be difficult for two powerful psychics, especially when in a partnership as close as the one Milla and I share. Sometimes you just can’t help but know what the other is thinking.  
  
Milla and I have been partnered agents together for nearly 5 years now. Right from the start I admired her mind and respected her talent. Our gifts compliment one another, and if I may boast, we make quite a formidable team. She is an excellent agent and a dependable partner who makes me feel that everything is under control. It wasn’t long before we both felt confident with our lives in each other’s hands and minds. I noticed right off the bat that she is extremely beautiful – she’s not nicknamed “The Mental Minx” for nothing, after all – but a bit into our working relationship I was surprised to find myself excessively attracted to her. I was even more surprised when I realized one day that not only did I love working with her, I was actually in love with her. And so now I find myself in a dilemma: to say nothing and try to hide these obvious feelings for as long as possible (not so easy when the object of your love is a brilliant psychic…) or to come clean and face whatever changes and consequences my revelation may bring. So far I am maintaining the status quo, and have locked away those more alarmingly tender and carnal feelings deep in the cube in my mind, but I am not sure how much longer I can keep it up.  
I was surprised to find I loved and wanted her because she does not seem that she would fit my typical “type”, to say the least. Although actually, if I’m being honest with myself, I haven’t had much of a “typical type” of woman at all so far, until she became it. Her style and mannerisms had first seemed too bubbly and enthusiastic for me to tolerate, and I hardly need mention her taste in clothing and decor. I am very reserved in my social manners, but she always assumes the best of everyone and makes friends quickly and easily. As time went on, I found her increasingly to be the most genuine and sincerely caring person I had ever known and, as I mentioned before, extremely beautiful. I put down the book that I was hardly reading and lean back in my seat, closing my eyes and relaxing a bit as her image swims before me.  
  
The first thing I think of is her eyes: huge, green, liquid pools of compassion and good humor, turning sharp glinting emerald when we’re hot on a case, and warm and dark sometimes when she looks at me. Sometimes I think that I catch a hint that she may have more than professional and platonic feelings for me, but she is so friendly and flirty with everyone that it is hard for me to tell if her attention towards me is anything special. I’m probably just seeing what I want to see, but I can’t quite squelch the hope I feel that maybe…. The next thing I think of is her mouth – full lips usually painted to match her outfit, I long to press my own to hers and catalogue every inch of it, exploring her tongue with mine. I feel myself heat up a bit with the thought. I can imagine bringing my hand up to her face, feeling the softness of her warm brown skin, maybe running my fingers through her thick, shiny dark hair (of which she is rightfully proud). The third thing I think of, which gets my heart pounding blood rapidly south, is her body. Milla is tall and slender, with a small bust and an impossibly thin waist that flares into wide, curvaceous hips and the longest, most shapely legs I have ever seen. She makes me think of fertility goddesses and the archetypal feminine, and I am embarrassed by how desperately I want to lose myself between her lush thighs, her broad hips cradling me, and bury my face in what I imagine are perfect breasts.  
  
I expect that Milla would be as enthusiastic in bed as she is everywhere else, and an involuntary vision flashes before me of her bouncing on my penis like it’s a levitation bubble, her pert breasts swaying and her head thrown back in ecstasy, long hair tickling my thighs. I instantly harden at the thought, and what little blood is left over flushes my face. For the millionth time, it seems, I battle with myself on whether to ignore the uncomfortable straining in my trousers or to allow myself to relieve the tension. I weigh the pros and cons. I know that I am safe in my laboratory, shielded by the GPC and far from Milla, and I know that if she needed to enter into my mind for any reason I would know it instantly. We are set to take off on a potentially dangerous mission tomorrow, and it would probably be good for me to get some of these urges out of my system before spending an extended time in close physical proximity to her. I know that it’s unprofessional to indulge in such fantasies, but despite my best efforts, I am still a human being. I lean back a bit more in the chair and rub a hand over the bulge in my pants, justifying my need and giving in to the pleasurable feelings the pressure creates. My head lolls back against the top of the chair, and my breathing quickens as I unzip my trousers and pull myself out, imagining it’s her hands holding and stroking me. I can picture Milla with a smile on her face during lovemaking, but I relish the thought of pleasuring her so intensely that all she can do is moan and gasp my name. I grit my teeth to hold back a groan, pumping faster until orgasm overtakes me, wishing it was with her.


	3. Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with the news of Psychonauts 2, I felt freshly inspired to continue this. I'd always hoped to, since there is a sad lack of Sasha/Milla smut out there. Just trying to do my part, I hope a few people enjoy it.

As our coughing and gasping subsided and the dust began to settle, I finally lifted my head from where it was tucked against Sasha’s neck and opened my eyes to stare down at him.  We had clung to one another as we fell from the exploding building, rolled into a rough - but ultimately safe - levitation-assisted landing and settled with me laying directly on top of him, our bodies pressed together and our legs entwined.  Sasha was flat on his back with his arms wrapped tightly around me, holding me flush against him.  When I raised my head he immediately released me and brought his arms to his sides, palms to the ground.  My own palms lay against his heaving chest and I could feel his heart beating quickly.  His nearly ever-present glasses had been knocked off from the force of the explosion and our harrowing descent, and he looked up at me with a slightly dazed expression.  I met his eyes and in a space of a second, so many thoughts and feelings flooded through me: we were alive, we made it.  The battle was over and we had won.  Sasha looked similarly stricken, panting and looking directly into my eyes and I knew we were sharing those thoughts together. Suddenly I noticed the extreme heat of his body, the firmness of his stomach, chest and pelvis, and the way one of his thighs was pressing into the side of my own.  My breasts were squished against his chest and I couldn’t help a tiny gasp.  He felt so _good_ underneath me and a fierce blush flared up in my cheeks and a coiling warmth began to throb low in my abdomen.  I felt his body involuntarily jerk once, and I realized how red his own cheeks were.  He was blushing furiously, all the way to the tips of his ears, and I wondered if his flustered expression was due to more than just our death-defying fall. I could detect little waves of emotion off of him, tiny psychic pulses that I was almost too overwhelmed to comprehend.  He was relieved, yes, from both of us escaping death.  Proud and elated from a successful completion of our mission… but beneath that, harder to detect, was something new… and when I recognized it the flames in my belly grew even hotter:  it was excitement.  Not just from the adrenaline of our narrow escape, but excitement about _me_.  Desire.  And even deeper than that was longing, a sort of fearful hope that I was feeling it, too.  I could hardly believe that I could read this off of him so clearly.  He usually was quite adept at buttoning down his emotions.  I knew he cared for me, of course.  His actions showed that every day, and you must care about your partner in order to be an effective team.  But I never imagined, never dared to hope that maybe he wanted me in the same way that I wanted him.  The moment lasted only a second or two, then he coughed and cleared his throat and the walls were back up.  I gave him a small grin and a nervous giggle, and he gave me a small smile back.  “Well, we made it.” I quipped.  “Yes.” he answered.  It was a silly conversation and we stopped talking as I slid off of him, knees shaking slightly, and smoothed the rubble off of my dress as he got to his own feet.  He still looked incredibly embarrassed, but I was starting to feel giddy.  He had let me in.  Only for a few seconds, and not on purpose, but it was enough for me to know that I wasn’t alone in wishing our partnership was something more.  And while we had urgent post-mission business to attend to right now, you’d better believe I would be addressing this revelation with him later.

 

 

Scheisse.  Did she notice?  I brushed the dust off of the front of my jacket and pants and gave another cough, panic tingling at the base of my skull and heat radiating off of my face and ears.  I couldn’t believe how careless I had allowed myself to be just then but the hard-won psychic battle, our brush with death and barely-controlled fall off the side of that exploding building had already rattled my focus.  Then the feel of her soft, warm body on top of me was more than I could withstand and for a second all of my secret, tightly tamped-down emotions bubbled up in my mind and she might have noticed.  I wasn’t completely certain, but the mere thought was terrifying.  What if she did?  What if she doesn’t reciprocate my feelings?  Shit, shit, SHIT.  How could I be so sloppy? What if she demanded a transfer, a new partner? The idea of partnering with anyone other than her was extremely distasteful to me, and losing her friendship would be even worse. The mortification of my current situation was more than I could deal with right now, and the censors in my mind brought a firm NO stamp down on any further thoughts on the subject.   The mostly-silent journey back to the hotel was slightly awkward, as was the teleconference with headquarters to give them the full report on the mission.  I kept my mind firmly clamped shut against any outside psychic interference, but I could tell that she was keeping her mind to herself for now anyway.  It was one of those rare instances when I had absolutely no idea what she was thinking, which made me even more nervous.  When the briefing with headquarters was over I immediately excused myself to my room, trying my best to keep cool and collected and not make it look like I was running out the door.   I hurriedly smoked a cigarette, took a scalding hot shower, changed clothes, and then chain-smoked several more cigarettes.  I knew she was at my door before she knocked.  I had been dreading the inevitable, that I would have to interact with her at some point after official business was finished.  If she had noticed my earlier indiscretion, Milla was not the type to let such sleeping dogs lie.  Much as I wished right now that I could avoid her for the rest of my life, her infuriating openness and honesty could not be helped so I telekinetically unlocked the door and opened it for her.  She stepped into the room looking gorgeous as ever, freshly showered and radiant, with an unmistakably delighted expression and mood about her, but I still felt wary.  “Hello, Milla.” I tried to sound impassive, but there was a treacherous break in my voice.  Scheisse. I extinguished my current cigarette and shoved my hands in the pockets of my trousers and waited for the fallout, whatever it may be.

 

 

Poor Sasha, he looked absolutely green when I entered his room.  Ever since our little moment he'd been keeping as distant and closed off from me as he'd ever had, and I suspected that he was afraid I had seen what he’d been hiding and wasn’t sure how I would take it. It had taken all of my willpower not to tackle him a thousand times during the trip back to the hotel, to grab him by the shoulders and kiss him senseless and tell him how much I wanted him, too. But I forced myself to be patient and wait until we were settled back in a bit and where would could have plenty of time and not be disturbed. After all, we had waited nearly 5 years already: another few hours was nothing. I had showered and put on the most gorgeous lingerie I had packed, but over that wore one of my more casual - though naturally still fabulous - outfits. I wanted to be comfy, after all, and - if I got as lucky as I was hoping to - the outfit wouldn’t stay on for too long anyway. I had giggled out loud at that thought, put on just a touch of makeup and took one last look at my hair. I had exhaled deeply as I put my hand on the doorknob. “Here we go, baby…” and stepped out into the hall towards his room. He had opened the door and now Sasha was here in front of me, standing ramrod straight in a clean pair of black pants and sandy-brown sweater. His glasses were back on and his hands were crammed tightly in his pockets. If not for the smoldering remains of what looked like practically an entire pack of cigarettes in the ashtray it would seem like nothing was bothering him. But I knew that Sasha only smoked that much when he was agitated about something, so I decided not to drag this out. There was no reason to. I took a deep breath and let all of my mental blockades down, then gazed at him with all of the love and desire in my heart no longer a secret. “Sasha, darling.”

 

 

“Sasha, darling.”  It was all she said, but it was all she needed to say.  As she looked at me her mind was open and I suddenly understood.  All these years she had kept the same boundaries and walls up that I did.  And those walls hid the same desires that I had.  She loved me, and on top of that, she wanted me.  And my lapse in control earlier had given her the confidence to come to me now and bare her soul.  _~“Sasha, I never knew… but I had hoped.”~_ I heard her thought in my head and I suddenly felt like a jackass for not showing her my feelings sooner.  How much time had we wasted?  But before I could spend too much time berating myself she glided across the room and pulled me into a rib-cracking hug.  I returned her embrace and turned my face into her silky hair.  Even though I could sense the sincerity of her feelings, for some illogical reason I still had trouble quite believing it.  Was this really happening?  Had my brain been hijacked by one of our adversaries and this was just a particularly cruel form of torture?  I let out a shaky breath and squeezed her closer, my mind whirring a million kilometers per second. Her cheek was against my shoulder and I could feel love and passion rolling off of her in endless, swelling waves, and it was nearly overwhelming. _~”Darling, I’ve loved you for so long…”~_ Her voice echoed in my mind and all of my doubt was erased. My heart blossomed and my body relaxed as she pulled back to gaze at me with those warm, emerald eyes.

 

 

I felt his surprise and then elation, a feeling of love that was a bit shy at first, but very strong.  I felt his conflict: he wanted this as much as I did, but somehow was holding on to a shred of self-doubt.  I needed to convince him further.  _~”Darling, I’ve loved you for so long…”~_ I thought, and I knew that he heard and understood. I pulled back from our embrace just enough to meet his eyes as I slid my hands up over his shoulders, grazing the tips of my fingers through the short hair at the back of his head.  I licked my lips and could see through his glasses when his eyes flickered down to watch.  He brought his head towards me just slightly, our lips hovering so close to one another for a moment and I felt his shallow breath against my face.  _~“Yes, Sasha…”~_ He took the plunge and brought his head the rest of the way to mine and our lips met in a soft, tender kiss.  Oh yes, this is what I had been wanting, what I had been waiting for, and immediately my body sang out in ecstasy and I opened my mouth to him.  He gave a little whimper and I moaned in return as the tips of our tongues met for the first time and we took turns exploring one another, lips tugging and teeth gently clicking.  I felt his hands move lower on my back and I raked one hand through his hair and massaged his chest with the other.  _~“More, please”~_ I thought to him, letting him know I was eager for him not to hold back.  I felt his restraint loosen, my encouragement finally bringing his defenses completely down and I felt the full intensity of his love and desire for me.  I nearly swooned at the power of it, and one thought above all others emanated from his mind into mine:  
_~“Milla….”~_  
“Ahh, Sasha!” I said out loud and he slid his hands down from my back to my rear, pulling me up harder against him.  I brought one leg up and began grinding my pelvis into his and he shifted so that his thigh was between my legs. I gasped at the feeling of his leg against my sex, separated only by a few layers of fabric.  He was kissing my neck in earnest and I scratched frantically at his sweater, desperate to be as close to his body as I was to his mind right now.  I continued to move against his leg and soon felt him begin to grow deliciously hard against me.  It sent a bolt of electricity straight to my womb and I rubbed myself against his hot bulge and relished in the swift hiss of breath that he sucked in against my neck.  Years of repressed desire finally set free left me with no doubt that I wanted to ravish him senseless and be ravished in return.  Right now.  “Sasha, baby…” I whispered out loud.  “The bed, please.” He nodded and lifted me up a bit so that our eyes were level with one another and I levitated us over to the bed where we fell gently side-by-side onto the soft mattress.

 

 

Milla called me pet names frequently but her calling me ‘baby’ in this context struck a chord. I tried and failed to stifle the stupid grin on my face as she gave me a wink and telekinetically removed my glasses to set them on the nightstand. “Darling, you don’t mind, do you? I want to see your beautiful eyes.” No, I didn’t mind, but I also wasn’t sure I would agree with her appraisal of my eyes as “beautiful”. But as long as we stayed this close together I could still see her clearly, and that was all that mattered to me. “Too many clothes, don’t you think?” and before I could even answer she was wriggling gracelessly out of her leggings.   
“Here, let me,” I offered, and took them in hand to help her shimmy out of them.   
“Always such a gentleman…” she teased before pulling off her soft sweater herself and I was confronted with Milla’s body, the body I had fantasized about for what felt like forever in nothing but a purple bra and matching panties. They were some sort of frilly, floral lace and rather transparent, and I could clearly see the peaks of her nipples and the cleft of her sex through the flimsy fabric. I knew that staring was acceptable to a certain degree in a situation like this, but I still felt a bit embarrassed by the way my jaw fell slightly open and how difficult it was for me to drag my eyes back up to her own. I could tell she didn’t mind and was flattered and pleased by my reaction, but I still felt the need to justify my staring.   
”Milla, you’re so beautiful…” She gave me a beaming smile and took my face between her hands to pull me in for a long, achingly tender kiss.

 

 

The way he was looking at me made me feel like a goddess, like I was the most beautiful woman on earth. I was used to men fawning over me, but such a look of admiration coming from Sasha had me reeling and I wanted to admire him, too. I released his face from between my hands and lay back on the bed. “Your turn, darling…” I bit my lip in anticipation as he got to his knees above me. He obeyed, pulling his sweater over his head and then after a brief hesitation, his undershirt. I could tell he was a bit self-conscious, he wasn’t doing a very good job of hiding it. I could almost hear the thoughts banging around in his head: _“Too skinny, too pale, not enough muscles…”_ He _was_ thin, and he _was_ pale, and it was true that he didn’t have what you would call a lot of muscle - real-world physical strength is less important to a Psychonaut than a strong mind, and Sasha’s mind was more than strong enough to make him one of the best Psychonauts in the world. I spent a good chunk of my spare time dancing so I was in pretty decent shape, but Sasha almost always spent his free time mostly sedentary, working hard on some experiment or research down in his lab. But I found him gorgeous, all lean and angular and I loved how the paleness of his skin made his blushing so obvious. ”Mmm, so handsome!” I trailed my fingertips down his chest and stomach, delighting in the way his abdomen fluttered beneath my touch. When I got to his fly I quickly began to unbutton it and shoved his pants as far down his hips as I could reach.  
You would think that two adults capable of levitation and telekinesis would be able to get undressed a bit more gracefully, but excitement and distraction had me struggling to quickly unclasp and discard my bra and him shifting awkwardly from knee to knee above me in the effort to remove his socks and trousers. Finally we were down to only my panties and his grey boxer briefs and we fell back to the mattress, caressing each other’s bare skin and through those last bits of fabric as we kissed. The feel of him growing even harder against my hand while his own fingers gently cupped and rubbed me ignited a primal ache between my legs, an emptiness that I was desperate to fill with him. I reached down and slipped my hand into his boxer briefs to touch him directly, relishing in the feel of the soft skin over his solid arousal and his little gasp and shiver. Seeing the usually-stoic Sasha edging out of control was intensely erotic and immensely satisfying, and I was very much looking forward to pushing him over that edge completely.

 

 

Undressing in front of Milla was a slightly daunting prospect, as I’d never considered myself an ideal physical specimen. But the look of desire in her eyes was unmistakable, and I knew that regardless of how I felt about myself she was’t lying when she called me handsome. I slid back down next to her, my self-consciousness about my body evaporating at the incredible feeling of our bare skin touching.  Her naked breasts against my chest felt divine, and we just held each other for a long while, kissing and caressing one another and enjoying the sensations.  Then with a little giggle her hand snaked down between us and under the waistband of my underwear to take me in hand, stroking me gently and causing me to groan and tremble.  “Mein Gott, Milla…”  She grinned in delight, whether at the feel of my erection or my reaction to her touch, I wasn’t sure.  Perhaps both. I pressed my face into her neck as she worked me, humming and sighing at the exquisite feeling of her soft hand sliding along my length, gasping when she spent a little extra time at the most sensitive spots. She seemed to know exactly how to touch me, and when she began to nibble on my earlobe I knew I had to stop her or else this would be over embarrassingly soon. It had been a very long time since I’d been with a woman, and never had I been as attracted to or cared as much for anyone as Milla. So I brought my hand down and grasped hers, moving it away before I resumed stroking her through those lacy, barely-there panties. I was gratified by her little _“Oooh…”_ and the way she pressed up against my palm. Turnabout was fair play, and I was eager to get started returning the favor.  
I kissed my way down her body, moving as agonizingly slowly as I could force myself though I was eager to taste where that compellingly sexy scent of her was originating.  Her breasts were as perfect as I imagined they would be and I took one into my mouth and sucked gently, her soft moans turning me on even more.  She raked her nails across my scalp and I smiled against her skin before moving farther down, taking her panties off while I was at it.  I nearly passed out when she spread her legs for me with complete confidence, and I immediately dropped my head to inhale her unique scent and lightly kiss and stroke her soft inner thighs.  She raised her long, slender legs over my shoulders, drawing me in closer as she panted and writhed towards my face.  She was so wet and hot already, and knowing I was responsible for her arousal was a heady aphrodisiac in itself.  I didn’t need to be psychic to I know exactly where she wanted me and what she wanted me to do, but it would be more fun to slow down and tease her a bit. I gave her one good, solid lick, then raised my eyes just enough to meet hers and waggled my eyebrows a bit. “Delicious.” I deadpanned, and she groaned in frustration and pushed my head back down with her calf. I snorted, amused by her impatience, but took pity on her and dove in fully, licking and sucking while caressing her abdomen and thighs. I sensed her permission and slid one finger inside, curling gently upwards and marveling at her slick heat.  I added a second finger, stretching and working her slowly and gently, my tongue circling her tight little bud.  I felt like I was just getting a good rhythm going when she squirmed away from me.  
“Sasha, stop…” she moaned, and I lifted my head up fully to look at her.  Her eyes were dark with lust and my erection actually jumped in response.  _~”Inside, baby, please…”~_ Oh yes, I wanted that, too.  I backed off just enough to get my underwear off and out of the way, glad to be rid of the restrictive fabric. She stared at my naked body like I was sexiest thing she’d ever seen, and even though I didn’t think I had much blood left in circulation, somehow my face grew even hotter.

 

 

Finally, Sasha got rid of the last of his clothes and I got to take him all in: the sharp angles of his shoulders and collar bones, down his smooth chest, the arc of his ribcage and delightfully sculpted hip bones, then finally down that little trail of hair running from under his navel to his erection, hard and perfect and more than ready for me. I reached out to him and he settled between my legs, completely skin-to-skin at last. I squirmed around, desperately turned on and trying to get him inside of me but he hesitated and pulled back a bit. His voice was gravelly when he said, “Milla… do we need anything?” I knew he was talking about protection. A tiny pain pricked my heart, but I refused to let it dampen the mood. I had decided long ago that I couldn’t cope with having children of my own so had taken measures to prevent it. I shook my head and grabbed his rear to encourage him to proceed.  
“No, darling, it’s all taken care of.” I panted. He nodded and reached down to guide himself to me, biting his lower lip between his teeth, a look of intense concentration on his face. I stroked my clit, increasing speed and pressure while he slicked the head of his penis through my wet folds before slowly pushing inside. My rubbing reached a frantic pace as watched his beautiful, blissful face and my orgasm hit almost immediately as I felt him fill me. “Sasha!” I cried out loud, twisting and writhing, my climax rippling through me in powerful, clenching waves. I think I might have actually levitated off the bed a bit and he held me close while I came, sucking at my neck and letting me move against him how I needed to until I drifted back down to earth, panting and whimpering.

 

 

I crawled back up her body, at last cradled between her thighs like I’d always fantasized.  We both looked down to watch as I took myself in hand, Milla touching herself with her fingers like I was doing moments ago with my mouth. We both moaned as she took me in and I’d barely registered the sensation when she almost immediately contracted around me and arched up off the bed. She shuddered and gasped and called out my name and I realized she was coming, levitating the both of us a couple centimeters off of the mattress at the same time. I was surprised, I had no idea she was that close, and I did my best to just hold still and hold on until she came back down, kissing and sucking at her neck to distract me from orgasming myself right then and there. “Ahhh, Sasha!” she sighed when her shaking subsided. “Oh meu Deus, baby, that was so good…” I smiled at her, feeling a little bit smug despite myself, and smoothed her bangs back from her damp forehead.  
“I’m glad.” They were all the words I could muster just then and thankfully she gave me a sort of sleepy smile, grabbed my ass once more and encouraged me to move. I braced myself on my elbows and began a steady rhythm, pumping my hips into her incredible soft heat. I tried to keep it slow and draw it out, but my body was eager for release and my pace and force steadily increased. Soon Milla was moving too, lifting her pelvis to meet my thrusts. My arms began to quiver a bit with the effort of holding myself up, and she came to my rescue once again, pressing her hands to my chest and pushing me onto my back so she could sit on top of me. She grasped my straining member and the sight of her taking me in and the idea of her riding me like this was painfully erotic. I met her frenzied motions as best I could, feeling the pleasurable pulse deep in my loins grow ever more intense while she leaned over me to lick and kiss my nipples, clavicles and neck. My breath came ragged and fast, and I knew I wasn’t going to last much longer.

 

 

Sasha’s arms were shaking a bit in his attempt to keep from laying directly on me, so I decided to give him a break. Plus I’d always wanted to have him with me on top. _~”Like this, darling…”~_ I pushed both hands against his chest to roll him to the side and onto his back and clambered on top of him, just like we’d landed after that fateful fall. I sat astride his hips and raised up just enough to take him inside of me again, sliding down oh so slowly to begin riding him in a fluid, undulating motion. “Is this ok?” I asked, and he nodded quickly. He bucked up into me faster and faster and I leaned down to play with his nipples and neck, licking and nipping and kissing, tasting the faint sheen of sweat on his skin.  
“So good, Milla…” he gasped, scrunching his eyes tightly closed and grasping my hips, guiding me in the short, quick rhythm he needed. I saw the sexual flush coloring his chest and I knew that he was close, could feel the tension in his body coming to a peak and it urged me on towards another orgasm myself. I sat up and ground my fingers fiercely against my clit, my other hand pinching and twisting my own nipples to catch up with him.  
“Sasha…” I moaned, moving my hand as fast as I could and squeezing my muscles around him. “Let go, baby…”  
That seemed to do it. “Ach, Milla!” He babbled something in German and his entire body stiffened as I felt him pulse and throb inside of me. His head pressed back hard into the pillow and his face contorted in the most tortured ecstasy, completely out of control, flushed from his chest to his face while he grunted and shuddered and released into me. _That_ was the expression I’d longed to see, even more gorgeous than I’d imagined, and another orgasm hit me, even more powerful than my first. Every muscle in my body contracted so hard that it almost hurt, and I ground desperately against him before collapsing forward onto his chest when the sensation became too much. He reached his arms around me while we each rode out our little aftershocks, and the most incredible feeling of contentment settled over me. I sighed deeply, completely sated and exhausted and he stroked my back lightly as his own breathing began to slow.  
“Well,” he said. “That was highly satisfactory.” I chuckled at that, typical Sasha. I raised my head to grin at him.  
“Yes, we should do it again.”  
“Yes.” he replied. “But after some rest.” He did look pretty wiped out, but in the best kind of way. I finally got to brush that little lock of hair off of his forehead and gave him a kiss on the nose before reluctantly rolling off of him and out of bed. When I came back from the bathroom he was sitting up under the covers, just finishing a cigarette and looking deeply relaxed, more relaxed then I’d seen him in a long time. I padded back to the bed and he telekinetically turned back the covers for me and scooted so he was laying down fully. I slid in next to him, snuggling up close and putting my hand on his chest to feel the steady rhythm of his heartbeat as my eyes fluttered shut.

 

 

I felt Milla begin to drift off to sleep against my side and a deep sense of contentment welled up inside of me. We didn’t need to say anything. I knew that we were both feeling that tremendous weight lifted off of our shoulders, joy and relief at finally being free to show one another our true feelings. We would have to discuss how to move forward from here, both personally and professionally, but that could wait. We had a lot of time to make up for, and at the moment, falling asleep in her arms was my top priority. I telekinetically turned off the lamp and closed my eyes with a deep sigh, certain that tonight I would sleep better than I have in a very long time.


End file.
